Marca
by Harumaki03
Summary: Si había algo puro e inocente en su vida, eso era ella y ella le pertenecía, así que... (—Sólo será esta vez —prometió él).


**"Marca"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Si había algo puro e inocente en su vida, eso era ella y ella le pertenecía, así que... _(—Sólo será esta vez —prometió él)._

 **Nota:** Erm, primer **Karma x Okuda** que escribo, algo bien corto pero igual disfrútenlo _(?)_. ¡Ah! En algún punto de los 7 años.

 **-/-/-**

Mordió con suavidad la piel expuesta del cuello femenino, haciéndola dar un pequeño respingo por aquel sorpresivo asalto.

—K-Karma-kun, no... —ella trató de alejarse pero él se lo impidió manteniéndola así con una mano en su nuca.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó con suavidad, mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa traviesa contra la piel de femenina.

—Vas a dejarme una marca si sigues mordiéndome así —una de las manos de ella descansaba en uno de los hombros masculinos mientras la otra jugueteaba con los cabellos de la pelirroja nuca y algo de la piel de su cuello.

—Usa un cuello alto —echó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando su mirada.

—Karma-kun —le reprendió con suavidad —es pleno verano —negó con su cabeza mientras sus mejillas seguían teñidas de un tenue sonrojo.

Akabane Karma respiro profundamente mientras jugueteaba con uno de los largos mechones del negro cabello femenino.

—¿Gripe de verano? —sugirió él, burlón provocando que ella tironeara de los cabellos de su nuca en reprimenda.

—No hay necesidad de que me ma-marques —espetó ella, llevando la mano que descansaba en su hombro hasta la mejilla masculina.

—Pero tú lo hiciste antes —canturreó, acercando su rostro al de ella, haciéndola enrojecer aún más mientras balbuceaba algo de que había sido un accidente y que fue en un sitio no visible.

Okuda Manami quería que se le tragara la tierra, pero estaba algo difícil estando sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo del travieso pelirrojo.

Fue a replicar algo pero se detuvo en seco cuando la lengua de él acarició sus labios sin pudor alguno.

Cómo había aguantado los asaltos del joven ahora hombre durante todos aquellos años era un enigma incluso para sí misma.

—Sólo será esta vez —prometió él con su mirada color cobre cargada de intensidad y ella quería negarse, de verdad quería, pero... pero...

Karma la besó brevemente y pronto movió sus labios por una de sus mejillas y luego bajo desperdigando suaves besos contra su cuello.

Si había algo puro e inocente en su vida, eso era ella y ella le pertenecía, así que la mejor forma de hacérselo saber al mundo era dejando una marca en ella, pequeña pero notable; dio un respingo cuando las uñas de Manami arañaron de forma sutil la piel de su cuello, haciéndole succionar un poco más fuerte la piel femenina.

—¡Karma! —siseo ella en medio de un corto jadeo.

Algo parecido a una ronda de fuegos artificiales explotó dentro del pecho del Akabane cuando ella le llamó sin el honorífico _(como iba sucediendo con mayor frecuencia, para su deleite)_.

—¿Sí, Okuda Manami- _san_? —buscó la mirada lavanda de ella mientras con su pulgar acariciaba la zona que había marcado.

—Ha sido más de una marca —le miró con el ceño fruncido, él fingió sorpresa.

—Claro que no —negó con su pelirroja cabeza mientras su voz era más suave de lo que usualmente era —fue solo una pequeña e insignificante marca.

Manami sabía que aquel tono era el que usaba para distraerla, no por nada él era un diablillo.

Ella le miró _(o trato, al menos)_ de mirarle suspicazmente por el borde de sus lentes pero Karma, astuto como era, acortó la distancia entre sus labios en una forma _(muy efectiva)_ , de distraerla.

Más luego Manami pegaría el grito al cielo cuando se mirase en el espejo y notara los tres pequeños moretones en su cuello y los otros mucho más pequeños ubicados en sitios que solo ella y él podían ver en su cuerpo.

Mientras en reprimenda ella le pegaba con una almohada en la espalda, él reía a carcajadas hundiendo el rostro en la suya propia.

Bueno, al menos nadie _(aparte de él)_ se atrevería a mirarla de forma romántica o lasciva nunca más.

 **—¿Fin?—**

Aclarando: En el Manga, **Manami** tiene el cabello negro y ojos cafés, pero preferí dejar sus ojos lavanda del **Anime** pues porque sí _(?)_. Y sí, el asunto fue más por un arranque de celos del **Akabane** _(imaginen ustedes cualquier escenario basado en el último párrafo xD)._

Este escrito iba a ser primero basado en sus estilos de cabello luego de los 7 años y terminó así, ¿cómo es posible?

Honestamente lo que yo shippeo hard es el **Karasuma x Irina** , las demás parejas _(?)_ como que fueron un tanto irrelevantes para mi _(el_ _ **Nagisa x Kayano**_ _es popular pero no tanto como el_ _ **Karma x Nagisa**_ _, creo)_ pero siempre consideré esta pareja un tanto rara pero tierna, no sé, así que ayer navegando en el inmenso _interné_ encontré algunos _fanarts_ de la pareja que me hicieron pensar que sería bueno escribir algo de ellos, no sé, ayudar a crecer el _fandom_ _(?)._

Sinceramente fue algo totalmente opuesto a lo que pensé en un principio, pero espero que les agrade _(?)_ y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido; de antemano me disculpo por los posibles _(y terribles)_ **OOC** , sin más que agregar...

¡Ja ne!

 _ **11 de Julio, 2016.**_


End file.
